warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:GuntherWallofText/Archive 1
Just had a nice read and a big edit, Bold is your work, italic is mine, Take it all as you will, but i think this will help your quality a lot in the long run The Mazino Hunters is the name of the imperial guard regiments that hail from the feudal/fortress world of Mazino, located in the center-west parts of Segmentum Ultima. Due to the numerous wild animals present in the planet's notorious forested areas, the Mazino guardsmen are natural marksmen, unleashing deadly accurate volleys of lasfire, or well executed harassment and ambushes against enemy units. The Mazino guardsmen are highly disciplined, always following their superiors without any question. The Mazino Hunters is the name of the Imperial Guard regiments that hail from the feudal (a fortress world is essentially a planet that is one big warmachine, dotted with forts, gun emplacements and filled to the brim with Guardsmen, take cadia for example, they don't even have room for water on their planet let alone a single tree, so you can't use that here) world of Mazino, located in the central-west of the Segmentum Ultima. The planet is notorious for it's heavily forested areas, inhabited by ferocious native wildlife which the people of Mazino learn to hunt at a young age (and by a certain age they would have participated in a certain amount of hunts?) This makes them deadly combatants against the enemies of Mankind unleashing deadly accurate lasfire volleys. Due to their nature as hunters they are also excellent ambushers, trappers, scouts and harrassers, keeping the enemy on their toes and second guessing where they will come next. '' ' Unlike other feudal worlds, Mazino does not arm its PDF with sword and shield or crude black powder firearms, but with las-locks. Mazino is also known to have more firearms than there is citizens with almost every Mazino citizen is armed with old flintlock autoguns, and some even able to get their hands on a las-lock. ' ''Feadual world in the Warhammer Lore is a Broad term, it means any technology from late Iron age to early gunpowder. Most of the time local forces are equipped with whatever the ruling government can equip them with. If Mazino is being 'updated' technology wise, then the most they would upgrade them to would be a pre-industrialization which they would be able to produce their own firearms. Whether this is Las-locks or blackpowder weapons is up to you. But you could mention that everyone serves in the Mazino PDF by law and is required to own a weapon. Mazino was discovered by the Imperium of Man during the 33rd Millennium, its vast forests and steep mountains made it difficult for colonization, however, this did not stop the Imperium to colonize the entire planet. The planet's timber eventually became the most popular resource for the Imperium. Due to Mazino's thick foliage and rough mountains, transportation is near impossible to traverse, making it even more difficult are the different wild animals that hunt in the forests as well. Relying instead of using avionic machines to gather supplies and travel from one place to another. Though, keeping the wild beasts from ravaging the entire planet are the brave and foolhardy peasants and nobility of Mazino. The vast forests, rolling valleys, mountainous terrain, meandering rivers, and extensive caves makes the planet a natural fortress against invaders. Mazino was discovered sometime during the 33rd Millennium by the Imperium of man, it's notable for it's vast thick forests inhabited by dangerous wildlife, and it's steep mountainous terrain, which makes settlement building difficult, however for the people of Mazino this is home sweet home. The tree's that grow on Mazino (have a special property that they are harvested for, most things in the Imperium are made of Admantium, Plasteel, Rockcrete, Ceramite so maybe they have a chemical or a certain property to the wood that makes it valuable as a trade commodity and it wouldn't be the most popular rescource for the imperium as a whole but maybe it's such beautiful wood that collectors/rich people pay top price for objects made of the stuff) Mazino's thick forests and mountainous terrain make transportation by land near-impossible and extremely hazardous, instead locals used avionic machines (specify, are they balloon of some sort, or a tamed beast that is very large?) to travel by air from settlement to settlement Though, the wild beasts that dwell in the forests are a nuisance for travelers, the people of Mazino make sure they do not over hunt these animals, or destroy their habitat, as without them, the Mazino people will lose their tradition of hunting. Reinforces the fact that the people of Mazino are hunter-gatherer's they huunt the dangerous beasts of the forest because without them they would not have a staple food source. '' '''Other than marksmanship, Mazino guardsmen are also skilled in mounting steads, especially among the nobility, which are required to ride a tamed animal at a very young age, in order to catch up on the prey when hunting.' Horses may not be around, so maybe they tamed some other 4 legged animal native to their world and they breed them or the horses are mutated, stockier, larger, etc Mazins are also exceptional in raising animals, skilled in breeding every animal in its native planet, and some species in other imperial worlds. This makes them exceptional workers from nearby Agri-worlds, however, Mazins avoid this, as it usually makes them homesick and miss the thrill of hunting. Mazins are quite adventurous and very curious people, that they would willingly risk their life for whatever lies beyond the boundaries of their knowledge. Which is why many Mazins would volunteer for the Imperial Guard or the Imperial Navy, as they are curious what lies beyond their homeworld. Their sheer curiosity makes even some Mazino boys volunteer to become Space Marines, that is if they do get the opportunity for a space marine ship to pass by the planet and make landfall to recruit any new aspirants. This is very mary sue, even real world humans find it hard to breed every animal on our planet, and i imagine we wouldn't be able to breed animals from other planets too easily. And most people stay on they planet they are born, unless they join an organization or the Guard. As part of their culture, they could hunt certain animals by certain ages as their 'coming of age'. Most guard regiments are conscripted, though volunteers do exist, even on low population worlds, you may only ever recruit 2-8% of the population, though exception will exists for places such as Cadia. You can mention that not many Mazins become Space marine aspirants, though the few Space marines fleets that have passed through have taken initiates (mention chapters or leave unknown) Though, not big in number such as the Cadian Shock Troops or the Mordian Iron Guard, the Mazino Hunters use quality over quantity, using their marksmanship and cavalry tactics to compensate the lack of forces it could muster into battle, usually reinforcing siege and line regiments, or perform dangerous reconnaissance and daring raid missions to gather intelligence, rescue prisoners, or sabotaging enemy supplies.Regiment sizes are usually standardised with exceptions, the Cadian 4th regiment for example would still be the same size as the Arcadian 5th regiment, even though their equipment/training and location within the imperium is vastly ddifferent. Due the the nature of the Mazins fighting style, markmanship, ambushes, harrassment, you can argue that they are a 'Light regiment' '' "Light Infantry Regiment - A regiment formed up with no organic fighting or transport vehicles is known as a Light Infantry Regiment. These regiments display tendencies towards battlefield infiltration and reconnaissance, display skill at moving through all manner of difficult terrain and often possess highly effective sniper cadres. They tend to be somewhat deficient in heavy weapons options." '''Mazins have minor mutations that was caused by a warp storm during the 34th Millenium, causing all the people of Mazino to become mutated in some way, and these mutations were passed on to their children, however, they still retain their pure human complexion and are still considered fully human by the Imperium. The most notable mutation is the addition of a tapetum lucidum in the eyes, making Mazin guardsmen perform night attacks more efficiently than other imperial guardsmen. Also, the people of Mazino have a visual acuity level of 20/9, making them see farther than a regular human being can.' The genome of the Mazins people has deviated from the human baseline with a number of minor mutations, although they are still considered fully human by the Imperium. The most notable of these mutations is the ability to see extremely well in the dark, and almost telescopic vision. 'Unlike other worlds in the Imperium, Ratlings are not discriminated in Mazino. In fact, Mazino regiments and Ratling units create a friendship with each other, mainly due to the fact that they are good at shooting. With the Mazino Hunters being one of the only, if not only imperial guardsmen that give kindness, Ratlings do not steal charger packs or other supplies from them, sometimes they would even share stolen supplies from other imperial guard regiments to their Mazino allies. In battle, Ratling units are more than willing to support Mazino Light Infantry and Reconnaissance regiments in their objectives. In Mazino, Ratlings are welcome in the Mazin community, building their own homes in Mazin villages, creating a bond with the people of Mazino, also tagging alongside in their hunting expeditions. There are few cases as well of interracial couples between a Ratling and a Mazin. Ratlings are also quite popular chefs in Mazino. This relationship however creates rifts between Mazino guardsmen and other imperial guardsmen, especially with the Maccabian Janissaries, which they refer Mazins in general as "Heretical Xeno lovers". However, the same cannot be said for Ogryns, as Mazins have a great distate of the Ogryns brutish and dimwitted nature. Ratlings are specific to certain worlds and not all worlds have them, infact in would be extremely rare for Mazins to encounter Ratlings at all. Mention instead that Mazins like to challenge soldiers from regiments of other worlds to marksmanship competitions, a challenge they rarely if ever loose. Besides their soldier's precise marksmanship, Mazino artillery regiments are one of the most prized in the Imperial Guard's siege tactics. Their near-perfect strikes make Mazino artillery regiments an important demand for sieges. In the Siege of Vraks, while 18 Mazino siege regiments, 5 cavalry regiments, 10 light infantry regiment, 8 reconnaissance regiment, and 12 Mazino Raider squads were appreciated, it was the 6 artillery regiments that were considered a better contributing factor for the siege. Even as the artillery is more appreciated than its infantry throughout the Imperial Guard, the Mazino Hunters still take pride on their foot soldiers. ' Your regiments have too many specialities, stick to 2-3 max, a culture that specialises in markmanship will very rarely also specialise in siege warfare too, artillery regiments would also be a no in that regard, I feel your trying to have too many strengths but no weaknesses. Most planets will only field one or two types of regiments, pick two and stick with it, your best bet is light infantry and Reconnaissance Regiments but it is up to you 'The people of Mazino are adept cooks as well, able to turn almost every species in the galaxy into a delicious meal, including humans. Some Mazino "Xeno cuisines" include "Squig steak", "Tyranid stew", and even "Blue blood sausages", blood sausages made out of dried Tau blood. ' The people of Mazin love food, and a hearty feast is also present whenever a Mazin guard regiment has some downtime from the fighting. Cannilblism is not tolerated in the imperium, you can mention that they love to try local cuisines of the planet they are fighting on, or trade food stuffs with other regiments often because of how tasty their food is to people of other planets and how much they love to try new foods. All in all you can use your own words, or use mine I don't mind, but what i've written is a good take (also with thing you will need to think of yourself in brackets) But i enjoyed reading your regiment, obviously needs tweaking, but keep up the awesome work, looking forward to see what you write in the future. I'd reccoment copying and pasting this to a word document then deleting the text here to remove the clutter Gunther Thorald (talk) 12:49, July 7, 2018 (UTC)